1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly, a display device having the backlight assembly and a method for assembling the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly including a light-emitting diode (“LED”) as a light source and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel which displays an image controlling an optical transmissivity of light through liquid crystal. A backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel provides light to the LCD panel.
Recently, to enhance color reproducibility and contrast ratio, for example, backlight assemblies have been developed to include light-emitting modules having light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”), a receiving container including a bottom plate and a side part to receive the light-emitting modules and a light source driving module which controls the light-emitting modules.
The light source driving module is typically disposed on an outer surface of the bottom plate, and is electrically connected to the light-emitting modules disposed in the receiving container using a plurality of wires. Wires of the plurality of wires pass through a wire hole formed through the bottom plate or the side part, and electrically connect the light source driving module to the light-emitting modules.
The light source driving module is typically disposed on an end portion of an outer face of the bottom plate, and the wires which pass through the wire hole therefore extend along an outer face of the side part to connect to the light source driving module. The wires which extend along the outer face of the side part are generally fixed to the side part using a fixing member such as a tape, for example. The tape may also be used to block the wire hole to prevent impurities from flowing into the receiving container.
The wires are electrically connected to connectors of the light-emitting modules disposed on two end portions of the receiving container, and extend outside the receiving container through the wire hole. Side molds are typically disposed on the end portions of the receiving container to cover the connectors.
Thus, as described above, several steps are required to electrically connect the light source driving module and the light-emitting modules using the wires, and a manufacturing efficiency is thereby reduced. Further, the wires, the fixing member and the side molds are required additional components, thereby increases manufacturing costs of the backlight assembly.